Wimzie's Ears (Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version)
The Adventures of Baby Bop in Grouchland is a Custom Barney Movie made by SuperMalechi. It was release to movie theaters on February 7, 1997, and then, It was released on VHS on July 29, 1997 and re-released on DVD on March 2, 2010. It is a similar to the 1999 Sesame Street film, "The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland". This Barney movie was produced by Walt Disney Home Video, Walt Disney Pictures, Lyrick Studios and Lyons Partnership LP. Plot The film begins with Barney arriving at the movies and tells the viewers welcome to the movies. He gets popcorn and a drink of orange soda. Barney arrives at Room 23. And the movie starts, as Baby Bop is playing with her blankey in her house. After she bumps her blankey on a juice cup and after drying off her Blankey at the laundromat, Baby Bop sees Scooter McNutty feeling sad because his father cannot take himto the zoo, so he decides to make Scooter happy again by imitating certain zoo animals (a lion, a monkey, and a pig). When Scooter sees her Blankey, Baby Bop refuses to share, resulting in a tug-of-war that has her blankey ripped (a little). Baby Bop is furious. Suddenly, the Winkster inadvertently takes away the blanket while rollerskating out of control. They go around Finders Keepers and knock over a tray of drinks Riff is carrying. The blanket accidentally lands in the hands of Oscar the Grouch, who drops it in his trash can after sneezing on it. Baby Bop drops into the bottom of Oscar's trash can, where she finds the blanket nailed to a door. But they are both teleported to Grouchland where a greedy dinosaur named Huxley steals anything he can grab including Baby Bop's Blankey. Baby Bop is determined to find her Blankey and begins a journey through Grouchland. He asks a kind dinosaur named Kimberly to help in her quest, but she later abandons him when Baby Bop discovers that Huxley's house is on the top of the faraway Mount Pickanose. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Bugs *Mr. Kerley Songs #Together Forever #Together Forever (reprise) #Welcome To Grouchland #When I Can Be? #Down On Grandpa's Farm #My Kite #The Clapping Song #Pop Goes To Whessel #You Can Do It (song) #Mr. Star #This Old Man #Together Forever (reprise finale) #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice, and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 6 voice, and 2002-2003 costume. *BJ has his Backyard Gang-Season 2 voice, and 1997-2002 costume. *Riff has his Season 11 voice, and 2007 costume. *The Season 3 Barney costume used in this movie was also seen in "Fun & Games". *The Season 3 Barney voice used in this movie was also heard in "Up We Go!". *The Season 7-8 2002-2004 Baby Bop costume used in this movie was also seen in "Play it Safe!". *The Season 6 Baby Bop voice used this movie was also heard in "Barney's Pajama Party". *The Season 4-6 BJ costume used in this movie was also seen in "What's a World We Share". *The Backyard Gang-Season 2 BJ voice used in this movie was also heard in "Introducing BJ!". *The Season 11 Riff costume used in this movie was also seen in "Lost & Found". *The Season 11 Riff voice used in this movie was also heard in "Celebrating Around the World". *The musical arrangements used in this movie were also heard in "Barney's Great Adventure!". *This movie does not take place at the school, the playground, or the treehouse. Instead, It takes place at Baby Bop's house, and the city of Sesame Street. *Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, He tells the viewers about welcome to the movies. *Another time Barney does not turn back into a doll. Instead, He tells viewers that our movie is finished.